Vanilla Twilight
by philmyhart
Summary: I miss him. (Flones) Based on Vanilla Twilight by Owl City


(an/: based on the song, vanilla twilight by owl city) (flones obv)

Danny's POV:

I miss his soft blonde hair, the way it swirls around my fingers as we sit on our sofa watching kid films and eating popcorn. I miss his blissful chocolate eyes and how they stared at me lovingly as I straddled his hips. I miss his smile, the way it smirked at me and how his dimple made a crater in his cheek, I miss poking it with my finger getting a giggle in response. I miss his soft chapped lips as they pressed against mine. I miss his hands, how they would stroke my face and grasp my shaking hands when things went wrong. I miss his heart and how it beamed at me. I miss his fingers and how they played seductive melodies on his acoustic guitar, with his perfect voice singing magnificent vocals. I miss his sleepy expressions in the morning as I poured him apple juice while he rubbed his eyes. I miss my talented disney loving lover.

I lie awake, staring into the stary night sky with my fingers crossed over my flat stomach. My stomach churned as I thought about his arms wrapping around my body and how they can no longer do so. I tried to sleep, I really did but I can't, I couldn't. I rubbed my eyes and got out of my bed, standing by the window looking out at the dark blue sky. I glanced back at the clock; 00:31. I leant on the windowsill, letting the warm air from the radiator creep onto my freckled skin. I thought about how we used to dance on the beach below our hotel room.

_His head rested on my shoulder as we danced in the sand. His arm wrapped around my neck and mine wrapped around his waist, pulling him in as I grip his hand with my spare. I kissed his soft blonde hair, letting his smell fill my nostrils. He nuzzled his head into my neck and stepped to the side following my lead. We swayed swiftly as other couples danced madly to the beats of pop. _

I touched my shoulder, feeling pain from the fact that he wasn't resting his head on it no more. I stroked the imaginary hair and tears fell down my cheeks. I wiped my tears and made my way to the kitchen. I poured myself a heavy dose of Atmosphere, this hawaiian drink or something. I gulped it down drenching my throat with its fruity goodness. I pushed the glass away and stepped out into the balcony. I can't see him again, I miss him, how we would stare at the sky until it turned light blue again. We would whisper sweet nothings into each others ears as our arms wrapped around each others backs. But it's not the same without him. I wish to send him something, anything maybe a postcard 'cause I wish he was here. Another tear softly rolled down my face and splashed onto the balcony railing.

"Oh Darling, I wish you were here," I whispered into the sky sending swirls of communication into the world. I told myself, the silence isn't so bad. Thats until I look at my hands, how between each finger there's space for his to slot in perfectly.

I sat down on the ground with my head in my hands and a glass of Atmosphere sitting next to me. I gulped some down, sending chills down my throat and through my spine.

_It was spring, we were 8 and 9. Easter came around and like always we would go egg hunting, me and the blonde haired boy. We stood there at the ready with our wicker baskets hanging on our arms. My mum set us off by shouting one two three. We ran through the meadows, buttercup and daisy petals flying aimlessly in the air as the sound of children's cheer and laughter echoed around the park. "Hey! Danny! I got one!" He called from behind a tree, holding an intricate decorated egg in his hands. He smiled and placed it in his red cottoned based basket. His eyes beamed with accomplishment. I laughed and picked up an egg I found lying in the trunk of a dead tree. I held it in the air for him to see before placing it in my blue cottoned based basket. We continued our search for easter eggs, showing each other our accomplishment as we found one of the bunny's creations. Before long my mother called for lunch to be eaten. We sat on a yellow and white checkered picnic blanket where plates of food lay. We giggled as we both took a sandwich and a chocolate bar. "Get any eggs boys?" Mum asked receiving frantic nods from us as we chewed on our sandwiches. I had strawberry jam and he had chocolate spread. We looked at each other as we finished the last bite of our chocolate bars and raced back into the meadow, laughing and smiling like nothing could stop the hope of the two young boys. _

I shook my head and smiled, releasing myself from my deep thought. When I think of him I don't feel so alone, but it makes me cry for a while.

I haven't slept in two days. I haven't been able to. I haven't slept in ages in fact. Since he went. I picked myself up from the ground, accidentally knocking over the glass as I did so. I reached my hand out so it was outside the balcony. The wind flowed through the gaps, blowing air in my face and cooling my sweaty body. I felt alive again.

_I swear I won't forget you _

_Oh if my voice can reach back through the past I'd whisper in your ear _

_"Oh darling I wish you were here." _

I miss my guitar strumming, vocal singing, blonde haired, chocolate eyed, cheeky and childish Tom. The boy I miss is _dead_.

_Drenched in vanilla twilight._


End file.
